Like Light to the Flies
by lavenderkunoichi
Summary: Sakura is your average nerdy girl at highschool, always in the shadows of her older,popular sister Karin. But soon she feels like the center of attention by the cute, mysterious, goth boy at school.
1. Life Sucks

Like Light to the Flies

Sakura awoke with her alarm sounding off her daily routine. Without turning off her alarm the regular way, she pulled the cord out of the socket. She edged her arm to her end table scrambling to find her black-framed glasses. She sniffed and wiped her face before putting on her lenses. The pink haired girl sighed, and rolled her jade eyes knowing her parents would refuse buying her contacts knowing, they wouldn't have enough money. Glasses were such a pain. Sakura eased herself off the mattress, revealing her pajamas, an ensemble of her brother's old Pokemon T-shirt and an old holey pair of black sweats. She didn't really bother with any cute pajamas, knowing she wouldn't be invited to any sleepovers anytime soon. She climbed off her bed, stumbling over last night's homework that she worked on until 2:00 a.m. She was diligent worker, and if she really wanted to go to college; she had to do it on her own. No help from mom and dad of course.

The pink haired girl eventually made her way to her cramp little excuse for a bathroom. Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror staring at herself for like 5 minutes appalled. She had to face that fact she looked horrid in the morning. Her pink hair was nappy in the mornings, and it stuck to her face needing to be washed. Out of curiosity, she clamped her nimble hand against her mouth, and blew into it to smell it.

"Yuck!" Sakura coughed. "That's nasty."

Sakura shook her head in digust, and decided to get ready for school. She stripped herself from her nightwear, and started to examine her body. She bit her lower lip realizing she still wasn't "fully developed" yet. She wined in embarrassment, her breasts were small, and her ass was like two little sand piles. But Unlike her, her perfect older sister Miss Karin, was fully developed, and could acquire any guy she wanted with only a wink. Karin was the star child of the Haruno household. She got straight A's, she was the captain of the cheerleading squad, and dated the star quarterback, Neji Hyuga. And Even though, Karin was her sister, Sakura hated her with a passion. A bloody red passion.

The young pink haired Haruno ran the water to her shower, and climbed in.

"Shit", She shouted feeling the ice-cold water hit her back.

The pipes in the house were so old she had to wait at least 3 minutes before the water eventually turned tepid. She grabbed her washcloth and cucumber melon body scrub. She squirted the scrub onto the washcloth, and started to rub it all over her pale body. The smell from the body wash somewhat cleared the butterflies she had in her stomach every morning before school. She hurriedly washed her hair, rinsed herself off, and turned the shower off. Sakura climb out of the shower, and grabbed her towel off the toilet seat. She wrapped the piece of fabric around her, and walked back into her room. She walked to her dresser drawer and took out a Linkin Park T-shirt, and a pair of faded jeans, some orange underwear, and a black bra. The pink haired Haruno dressed herself, and grabbed her hair strengthener, a gift that her one and only best friend Hinata Hyuga bought her for her birthday.

Sakura adjusted the settings, and walked off waiting for her strengthener to get hot. She walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, but before she could make it.

"Whack!" Karin's door smacked Sakura in the forehead.

Sakura fell flat her ass.

"Oops! Sorry loser, didn't see you there." Karin giggled.

Karin was wearing pink lingerie she got bought at Victoria's Secret. She was had her cell out texting away to either Neji, or some other guy, because her and Neji were probably having another post breakup thing again.

Not bothering to help Sakura up, Karin walked into the kitchen making herself a bowl of cereal, and grabbing a thing nail polish to put on for school.

"Whore," Sakura whispered before walking off. "Is it really appropriate to parading around in something like that, when you're boyfriend isn't even around?"

Sakura sighed and walked back to her room, beginning to straighten her locks.


	2. Life is interesting

Sakura stood at the bus top with her MP3 in her ear. She had the volume as loud as it could, humming to her favorite songs. She didn't mind singing her music aloud, knowing she was the only person at that ever came here. Unlike most of the sixteen years old, the pink haired Haruno didn't drive to school. She didn't have a license and she didn't have a car. But, a tinge of jealousy came over her. Karin drove to school in her new Prius everyday to school, and being like the bitch she was she didn't bother taking Sakura. Of course.

Suddenly, the bus came to a screeching halt, the door opening to reveal Anko, her bus driver, eyeing her with confusion like she did every morning.

"Yeah, Yeah, I don't drive to school yet." Sakura thought to herself. "Least I'm not driving a shitty bus."

The pink haired Haruno got on, and moved to the very back of the bus, trying not to stare at the middle schoolers who rode with her. She blasted her music up again on purpose, muffling the snickers that left the mouth of the youngest Aburame child.

"Fucker," Sakura whispered to herself.

Finally, the bus stopped at the entrance of Konoha High school, Sakura hurriedly made her way off and was greeted by her best friend Hinata.

"Like your shirt," Hinata said smiling.

"Thanks, my grandma got me it," Sakura said while chuckling.

Sakura and Hinata walked side by side until reaching the cafeteria. Sakura threw her backpack onto the table, and as did Hinata. They both sat down at the same time, and took out their Poptarts, and orange juice and started to eat.

"Can you believe Karin?" Sakura said while steaming in anger.

" Yeah, it's believable, she's a bitch remember?" "Still can't believe she's dating my brother." Hinata said while pretending to gag.

"The only good thing about it is if they get married, me and you will be related."

"That is if your sister stops having sex with other guys, I swear, she doesn't know when to keep her legs close."

The pink haired Haruno spat out her orange juice and started to laugh.

"Nice one!" Sakura kept laughing. "Pound it," she held out her fist, and the lavender haired Hyuga bumped it.

"Anyways, I have good news," Hinata smiled. " After months of hard, manual labor at McDonalds I finally got me a ride!"

"Really?" Sakura got all bright eyed. "Fuck yeah!"

"Yeah, I know right?" Hinata said with sarcastic attitude. " I got me a old Caviler."

"Nice," the Haruno shook her head in approval.

"So for now on, I'm picking you up for school!"

Sakura's mouth formed an "O" shape."Hinata I love you so much I could cry!" Sakura said with a grinned plastered on her face.

"Don't do that," Hinata begged jokingly.

Suddenly, the bell for passing period rung and Sakura and Hinata scurried from their seats. The pink haired Haruno groaned.

"Another fucking shitty day of school," she cursed. Wish me luck Hyuga!"

"Luck!" Hinata said while walking off to first period.

First period…

The pink haired Haruno made way to her seat, which was of course, it was in the back of the class. She ignored the stares from the preppy bitch that sat in front of her.

"What the hell is she looking at?" Sakura pondered to herself.

Mr. Kakashi cleared his throat gaining the attention of the class.

"Good morning class," He said with a nerdy grin. "Welcome to another beautiful day of Calculus!"

That whole class groaned in irritation.

"But, before I start the class," "I'd like to introduce a new student." "You can come in, don't be shy." Mr. Kakashi said, reassuring the teen. Slowly, a dark haired boy walked into the classroom. He was sporting a "Trivium" T-shirt, some dark shorts, and Classic High top Converses. Sakura eyed him with curiosity, and she couldn't help, but over hear some snickers that left the bitch in front of her.

"Ms. Yamanaka?" Mr. Kakashi looked at her sternly, "Is there anything you would like to share with class?" "Something that is making you laugh for no good reason?"

Ino, the bitch, suddenly clamped her mouth shut. "No Mr. Kakashi," she said while fibbing throughout her ass.

Sakura smiled in amusement.

" Bitch got what she did deserved." She started to laugh inside.

The boy eventually mentioned as Sasuke sat in the seat behind the pink haired Haruno. The raven-haired teen walked passed her, leaving behind his incense like smell.

"Opium scented," she thought to herself. "My favorite."

The ebony-eyed teen sat his head onto his palm and sighed. Sakura felt his breath linger against the nape of her neck making her shiver slightly, but not enough for him to realize it. She could feel his eyes piercing threw her, and she couldn't help wonder if he was looking at her, or threw her. Sakura became nervous.

The bell finally rang at the end of the period, and Mr. Kakashi waved for Sasuke to come here.

"Can I see your schedule Mr. Uchiha?"

"Sure." Sasuke said without tone. He quickly handed his papers.

"Ok, you have Chemistry next period, that is in 300 hallway." "Um, Ah!" "Ms. Haruno, can you come here for a sec?"

"Fuck me," Sakura shouted inside her head.

"Will you please help Mr. Uchiha to his next class?" "He has Mr. Iruka for Chemistry."

"Sure, why not, I have Mr. Iruka too."

"Well good, everything is settled!" Mr. Kakashi said with an overly cheery voice. "Hurry up, don't dawdle you two!"

Both the outcasts left the room, both said nothing to each other. No Hellos, no pleasantries, not a single fucking word. The Haruno tried her best to hide her light blush behind her pink locks, even though she might of acted like a tomboy, she was still was girl. A girl who was shy around people, a girl who always avoid any kind of social life beyond talking to her family or Hinata. This was complete awkwardness.

Sakura tried glancing at Sasuke, seeing if he was just as embarrassed as she was, but to her surprise, he had no expression on his face.

"I wish I was that nonchalant," she muttered to herself.


	3. Life is complicated

Sasuke walked into the classroom right after Sakura. She found her seat that, take a guess! Was in the back of the classroom. Of course. The dark haired Uchiha handed his papers to Mr. Iruka, who stared at him with an unease look.

" Have you ever taken Chemistry before?" Mr. Iruka asked with suspicious tone.

"At my old school I took Biology." Sasuke said staring at him blankly.

" What was your grade?"

"A 99%", Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, well, you should do fine in Chemistry then." Mr. Iruka said in embarrassment. "I'm going to sit you over by Ms. Haruno, she's wearing the black t-shirt in the back."

"I know who she is," Sasuke said while rolling his eyes.

The Uchiha walked over to his seat, sat down his books, and made himself comfortable. Sakura tried her best not to stare at him, not wanting to start a conflict with the scary Sasuke kid. But to her surprise Sasuke started to glance at her. Suddenly, he cleared his throat and adjusted himself in her direction.

"Sakura," he whispered.

"Uh, Y…Yes?" she stuttered.

" Will you tell me where my next class is?" he said with toothy smile.

"Uh, Sure." She said trying to hide her nervousness

Sasuke lightly handed his papers to her. Their fingers accidentally brushed against each other, and Sakura could feel a jolt of electricity. The pink haired Haruno nervously laughed, and apologized. She stared at his schedule; trying to shake the butterflies he gave her.

"Your next class is in the 400 hallway, oh, and we have art class together." "If you want I'll meet you by the cafeteria and we can walk to art together." "I mean…if you want to." Sakura swallowed hard.

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke smiled at her attempt at being friendly.

Sakura handed his papers back, making sure their fingers didn't touch this time.

The rest of the class time the pink haired Haruno faced the front of class, avoiding her temptations to look at the dark haired Uchiha. She could feel the intensity bubbling inside her, and this wasn't fair. Why did she have to be so nervous?

She could feel Sasuke's stares grow deeper.

"What is he looking at?" she cried inside her head.

Her emerald peripherals examined him suspiciously. She didn't understand what was so amusing about her to him. Maybe it was the way she looked. Had he never seen a geek before? A million of questions entered her mind, but the bell interrupted them.

"I'll see you later," Sasuke said while smiling. He left the room with a wave.

Sakura hurriedly got to English class, and abruptly sat by Hinata.

"What's wrong with you, why are you so jumpy?" Hinata giggled.

"Nothing is wrong." Sakura lied.

The pink haired Haruno took out her notebook and started to copy the notes on the overhead. She started to chew her pencil, which made Hinata look at her weirdly. Hinata shrugged it off, trying not to pry, knowing Sakura was so hard headed. The Haruno finished her notes, and sighed. Her head was so jumbled up with emotions. She couldn't get Sasuke off her mind, because it was just the way he smiled at her… For some reason it made her melt.

She was so jealous that he just remained there calm and collected, while she was red in the face, and filled with a billion butterflies in her tummy. Sakura's face began to grimace. Hinata looked at her again and huffed, she placed her palm onto the cherry blossom's forehead.

"Are you sick?" she asked sarcastically. " I've never seen you like this."

"I'm perfectly fine." Sakura said with a weak smile.

"Ok, sure. Whatever you say." Hinata shrugged her shoulders and continued with her own work.

The pink haired Haruno stared at the clock repeatedly. Her heart began to flutter in her chest. The bell rang for next period.

He was waiting by a pillar by the cafeteria. His arms were folded across his chest, and he had his MP3 in his ear. He ignored the stares from the people who walked passed him. It's like they've never seen someone who dressed or acted like that. Sasuke glanced up, and saw the cherry blossom walk his way.

"Hey," The Uchiha said while taking out his headphones.

"Hi." Was all Sakura could mutter from her peachy lips.

They walked side by side once again, but this time there wasn't much silence.

"So," Sasuke began the conversation.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. Her lips were parted, and a strand of her hair lay against her cheek.

Sasuke hid his face; his cheeks were beginning to burn.

"So cute." He thought to himself.

He scratched his head and looked back at Sakura again. The dark haired Uchiha bit his lip, and was about to say something, but both of them walked into the classroom. Both the outcasts sat at the same table, and began to listen to their teacher.

"Ok class!" Shouted Mrs. Tsunade. "We are painting today, so get your supplies!"

Sasuke walked up to Mrs. Tsunade and handed his papers. She just nodded and handed them back, and showed him were the art supplies were. The pink haired Haruno walked back to her table and began to paint her cherry blossom tree she sketched. Sasuke snuck up from behind her and stared at her artwork.

"That's pretty good." He whispered into her ear.

Sakura jumped and covered her mouth from shrieking.

"Sorry," Sasuke said while chuckling.

The Haruno tried her best to gain her composure, but Sasuke wasn't making it any easier for her. The dark haired Uchiha began to sketch something that resembled a rose. He drew it so perfectly that it made Sakura's tree look like shit with blossoms.

"That's so cool," Sakura stared at his drawing with amusement.

"It's just a flower." He said with a humble tone.

Sakura watched him in aw as he started to paint his rose with the red paint. Sasuke watched her as she watched him. His ebony orbs stared at her lovingly, and his heart was beating faster his chest. She stared at him, and he looked down. He was almost caught. The Haruno went back to painting her picture.

"Clean up time!" Mrs. Tsunade yelled across the room.

Sakura grabbed her paint and paced her way to the supply closet. But suddenly, out of nowhere Ino bumped into her. The paint jar fell to ground and shattered across the floor. Pink paint went everywhere.

"Watch where your going butterfingers!" Ino shouted at her.

The whole class, except Sasuke started to laugh at her. Sakura's face went a lobster red, and her body began to tremble. The pink haired Haruno ran out of the classroom, and ran into the girl's bathroom. She had tears streaming down her face. Sakura hid the bathroom stall, letting her tears run down from her puffy emerald eyes. Her light sobs filled the bathroom, and she began to shake uncontrollably. She cradle herself on toilet seat holding her legs with her shaky arms. The cherry blossom didn't want to go back in there.

But sadly, after realizing she had been there for ten minutes she knew she had to face her fears, and grab her stuff before the bell rang. The cherry blossom opened the stall door, and tried to ease herself for the door handle. She closed her eyes and opened the door, and took a long breath. She opened her eyes once more, and jumped in surprise. Sasuke had been sitting on the floor cross-legged with her books sitting on his lap.

"What are doing here?" She asked him in confusion.

"I got worried about you," he said while staring at her seriously.

"You don't have to worry about me," she said with a hiccup.

Sasuke stood up, and walked towards her. He stopped and his onyx orbs examined her head to toe. Sakura blushed.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?" she asked him with sadness in her eyes.

"I told the teacher I was sick, and needed to see a nurse." Sasuke said with a devilish smile.

Sakura took her books from the floor, and looked at the dark haired Uchiha.

"You don't have to worry about me, ok?" She said verbatim.

"But… What if I want to?"

Sasuke's eyes began to ease, and then this time, he let her see his loving look. He stepped closer to the pink haired Haruno, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura's heart began to pound, she felt like she was about to explode from the inside. He squeezed his muscled arms around her petite body, and stared at her with tenderness. He slowly bent down, and he kissed her.


	4. Life might give you a heart attack!

All she could do was stand there motionless. She felt his arms squeeze so tight around her waist, making her whole body form into jelly. His lips gently pecked over hers, and then slowly he tried to let go of her waist. The kiss was ending. He lifted her head cautiously with his calloused fingers and stared into her deep pools of emerald. Her cheeks were burning with such a fierce pink, and all the pink haired Haruno could think was " What just happened?"

Sasuke smiled at her surprised appearance. He grabbed the books that tumbled from her arms off the floor. The ebony haired Uchiha brushed a piece of her hair out of her face, and chuckled at her fogged glasses.

" I'll walk you to lunch," he said happily, before she could even insist on declining his offer.

Soon after the Uchiha stated that, the bell for lunch rang. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the hand and lead her to cafeteria. When reaching the cafeteria both the outcasts ran into Hinata, who seemed to be waiting patiently on Sakura. Hinata all bright-eyed stared confusingly at the hand holding between the two.

"Um," Hinata said while eying the blushing Sakura curiously.

Sakura gently pried her hand away from Sasuke's secured grip, and cleared her throat.

"This is Sasuke, he's new here," Sakura mumbled.

The dark haired Uchiha smiled smugly, and greeted the lavender haired Hyuga.

"So you were just showing him around?" Hinata chimed sarcastically. She giggled at the look Sakura gave her. " It's nice to meet you Sasuke."

All of them found their seats and plopped their stuff on the table.

"I sort of want something to eat," Sakura said before getting up from table. "Want anything Hinata?" "I'll buy."

"No, I'm good." " I brought some Jalapeno Cheetos and a Gatorade from home."

Sakura nodded, and headed off to the lunch line, and left Hinata and Sasuke among themselves.

"So," Hinata tried to start off the conversation. " Where are you from?"

" Indianapolis," he said before taking out a bag of cheddar cheese Goldfish from his pocket.

"That's only a 30 minute drive from here," The lavender haired Hyuga said before offering some of her chips.

They traded off their food, and talked casually to each other until Sakura came back to the table with a plate of hot pockets.

"Are you kidding me?" Hinata yelled angrily. "It's hot pocket day?"

"Relax," Sakura said while laughing. " That's why I got three."

Sakura threw the hot pocket at Hinata and she grabbed it, and bit into it hungrily.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura held out the Hot Pocket, and he gently took it from her shaking hands.

"Thanks," Sasuke said before taking a bite.

The pink haired Haruno glance at Sasuke's shirt before mentioning anything to him.

"You like Trivium?" the pink haired Haruno said briefly.

Sasuke smiled and then glanced down on his T-shirt.

"Yes I do." He smiles once more at Sakura, and laughed. "Do you?"

"Yes," "My favorite song by them is "Like Light to the Flies."

"Mine too," Sasuke grinned and took out his MP3. " I was listening to it when I was waiting to take you to art class."

Sakura blushed and grabbed her hot pocket and started to nibble onto it. Hinata laughed at the embarrassed pink haired Haruno. After finishing their meal, they sat and talked casually until the bell rang.

"Well, I'm off to study hall," Sakura declared with relief.

"Lucky you," the lavender haired Hyuga said while playfully rolling her eyes. "I have calculus."

Hinata gave Sakura a bear hug and walked off to the math hallway, leaving the pink haired Haruno and the dark haired Uchiha to themselves. Sakura glanced in his direction, and she noticed he was waiting on her.

"May I walk you to class again?" Sasuke said while grinning.

"Of course." Sakura said while trying not to stutter.

She went to grab for her books, but the Uchiha swiftly scooped them into his arms, and lead her to Study hall.

The Haruno sat in her seat with her head on her sweaty palm. She couldn't help but remember the kiss Sasuke gave her after the whole incident.

"He was just trying to be nice," she tried to convince herself. "He probably just wanted me to stop crying."

Sakura raised her hand and slowly ran her index finger against her moist lips. It was her first kiss. It wasn't exactly what she expected it to be like. Well, she never expected to be kissed anyway, unless someone was dared to, but maybe not even then.

"He kissed me." She said repeating it over and over in her head. "Sasuke kissed me."

The Haruno felt her face become pink once more, and by trying to keep her mind off of things she grabbed her calculus book from the floor. She opened the book, and a piece of small, white paper fluttered onto her desk. Being curious, Sakura looked around to see if anyone was looking, and then she carefully started to unfold the paper. She stared at it and started to read the little note.

Note:

_You should text me sometime, ;) –Sasuke _

_My # 555-555-5450_

Sakura emerald eyes widened and she quickly folded the paper back to its original form.

"When did he?" … Sakura thought in confusion.

The pink Haruno reached towards her pocket, she could feel the outline of her cell phone. She was very tempted. She wondered why Sasuke gave her his number. She began to blush harder than ever today. Her hands shook, and she glanced to see if there was any teacher around. Nobody was in sight. The Haruno gently slipped her phone from her pocket and she quickly started to text him a message. A simple "Hi" would do.

A little after 5 minutes her phone began to lightly vibrate in her pants pocket. She jumped a little, but was thankful that nobody saw her. She flipped open her phone and read:

_Hey._

Sakura quickly texted him back.

_So, what are you up too?_ She wrote back.

Sakura took out her notebook and began to her do calculus. She was nervous; she had butterflies all throughout her uneasy stomach. Her phone began to vibrate once more. The Haruno flipped open her phone.

_Not much, just sitting in English being bored. How about you? =)_

Sakura smiled. The light clicks began to hurriedly speed up on her phone, and she hurriedly closed her cell.

_It's the same for me. I'm just sitting here being bored. =D _She sent to him.

Actually, she wasn't bored at all, Sasuke's text were surely keeping her entertain. Soon after, she grinned when feeling her pants pocket vibrate. She suddenly didn't have the urge to do her calculus homework right now.

_I have a question. _Sasuke said through his text.

Sakura's heart began to jump and flutter inside her chest. What could he possible want to ask her?

_Ok, ask me. _She wrote back.

She lightly began to tap her fingertips on her desk in nervousness. Her cell vibrated and she flung it open.

_Do you want hangout today? _

Her eyebrows raised and she hurriedly tried to write him back. She caught her uneven breath, and texted the dark haired Uchiha.

_Yeah._

Sakura closed her cell, and started to be all jittery in seat. Her cell vibrated.

_Ok. Would you be willing to walk home with me today? My house is only two blocks away from the school. =)_

Sakura took in a deep breath and began to write Sasuke again.

_Sure, sounds fine to me. I'll talk to you after school, because I got to finish my homework before I hangout with you. I'll see you then. Bye! =D_

She cautiously closed her cell. The pink haired Haruno began to shake all over. Why was she so nervous? Suddenly, her phone vibrated for the one last time for today. She quickly flung it open.

_Ok, I'll see you then. Can't wait to see you. ;) _

Sakura's heart felt like it was about to burst.

**(A/N: Hello friends, readers, reviewers, and etc. It's me, Lavenderkunoichi! =D Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do you know hard it is to write Naruto High School Fanfics? I'm still trying to get the hang of it. –Sigh- But thank you for reading this chapter. And thanks for putting up with my writing. I hope to get more reviews! *** hint * * hint * **Lol, I'm just kidding, you don't have to, I just love to write! =D Ok, I will update soon. Oh, and Sasuke's "number" , it's fake, I know tragic right? So don't cal it, because I don't want anyone of you guys to get a sex line or anything like that. Or I don't want you to accidentally get a mail order bride. Happened to me once, I had to send her back, and she wasn't too happy. Lol. JK, anyways, talk to guys soon!) Love to all~ Miss Lavenderkunoichi**


	5. Life is bliss

Sakura walked out of the school building, squinting her eyes in the bright sunlight. Her emerald orbs swarmed the area, in search of Sasuke. He was nowhere in sight. She sighed and took out her MP3, and wedged the earphones in her ears. She cranked the volume up on a song Hinata recommended her awhile back. It was the Porcelain and the Tramps song called "Redlight District." The pink haired Haruno waited for 10 more minutes, and started to feel sick to stomach.

"Maybe he isn't coming after all," she thought to herself.

Suddenly, Sakura's phone began to vibrate in her pants pocket, and she nearly squealed in joy. She quickly flipped her phone opened and read the message he sent her.

_Sorry I'm late, turn around. =)_

The pink haired Haruno swung around to see Sasuke standing there with a bright smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Hey." The dark haired Uchiha chuckled and grinned in Sakura's direction. "Ready to walk?"

"Yes." Sakura said before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Both of them headed onto the sidewalk exchanging glances, until somebody would actually start a conversation. Sasuke looked down at the petite Sakura, and bit his lower lip.

"_Beautiful." _Was the word that came into his mind.

The Uchiha cleared his throat and began their conversation.

"I'm glad you decided to hangout with me today." Sasuke said gratefully.

"I'm glad too." Sakura replied while blushing.

Sasuke stared at her empty palm, and was tempted to grab her hand and never let go. He shook the thought out of his head, not wanting to scare her away.

Remembering the reason he was late from meeting her earlier, he grabbed his art folder and slipped out the piece of drawing paper.

"I want you to have this." Sasuke said while handing her the drawing.

Sakura's jade eyes widened in surprise and were in complete awe bye his picture.

"Your rose!" she said while hugging it. "You finished it!"

" I'm glad you like it." He said appreciatively. " Look on the back."

The pink Haruno flipped the paper around and look at the inscribe note on the back.

_ Sakura, you are more beautiful than any rose in this world. –Sasuke_

Sakura's face began to redden in disbelief, and she quickly glanced up too see Sasuke's face. He stared at her nervously waiting on her reaction. She smiled up at him, and he took that as a good sign.

"Thank you," Sakura said happily. She had the urge to hug him, but she was too nervous to move her trembling body.

The pink haired Haruno hung onto the picture for dear life until reaching Sasuke's house. He lived in a gigantic two-story home with large windows, and a towering front door. Sasuke led Sakura to the entrance and took out his house key from his pocket. He unlocked the front door and welcomed her inside. His whole living room and kitchen took up the space on the first floor of his house. The dark haired Uchiha had a giant brick fireplace, a black modern love seat with tiny white pillows. He also had a plasma screen T.V with a X-box 360 hooked up to it. His kitchen was filled with stainless steel equipment, and a glass, round table that could fit twelve adults. By the looks of it, Sasuke's parents were loaded.

"Do you want anything to drink," Sasuke asked the shy pink haired Sakura. " I have soda."

"Sure," she said while staring in amazement at the high ceilings.

Sakura had never been in a house that was so spacious. In a way she felt so intimidated…

Sasuke crept behind her and gently tapped her shoulder. Sakura jumped a little and hurriedly turned around. Sasuke chuckled at her jumpiness.

"Here's your soda." He said with a toothy grin.

He handed her the drink and showed her into the living room. He sat on the couched and ushered her to come sit by him.

"Would you like to watch T.V?" he asked in a gentleman-like tone.

"Sure," The Haruno answered quietly.

Sasuke grabbed the remote off the glass coffee table and handed it to Sakura.

"You pick, you're my guest." Sasuke insisted.

Sakura playfully groaned and started surfing through what seemed to be a billion channels. Finally, she seemingly found a TV show that they both would enjoy. Both of them sat there watching "Paranormal State" intrigued. At one point Sakura jumped and her hand accidentally touched Sasuke's. He wanted her to leave it there, but he didn't bother saying anything.

"Sorry," she apologized to him.

Sasuke hid his disappointed frown and continued to watch the television show. After the show ended Sasuke flipped of the plasma off and gestured for Sakura to follow him. Sakura left the couch hesitantly, and followed the dark haired Uchiha. Both of them headed onto the staircase and Sasuke stopped at the doorway. The Uchiha grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door to his room. Sakura's eyes widened and began to sparkle in surprise. On Sasuke's walls was what seemed to be his artwork. He had pictures of sketched landscapes, people, portraits, and abstract objects.

"You made all these?" Sakura said with her mouth wide opened.

Sasuke nervously laughed and scratched his head.

"Yes." Sasuke muttered in an embarrassed voice. "But, I didn't come up here to show you them." He laughed once again. "I'm glad you like them though."

Sakura walked inside his room, and went to sit on his bed. "What did you have to show me?" She asked confusingly. Sasuke went rummaging in one of his drawers and pulled out a DVD.

"Trivium". He said holding it out to her. " Live in concert."

Sakura grasped the DVD and grinned. "Do you want watch it?" she said with a pouty face.

"Of course." Sasuke said without denying her request.

The dark haired Uchiha plugged in the DVD player, and placed the disk inside. He clicked his remote, and the opening credits began. He sat by Sakura on his mattress and discretely scooted towards her. Sasuke watched Sakura's eyes glint in happiness. Seeing her happy made him completely happy. Finally, after a few songs ended, Sasuke recognized a familiar melody, and scratched his head. It was "Like light to the flies". Sakura froze in remembrance, and cleared her throat. Both of them sat there quietly listening and after the song ended, Sasuke stared at Sakura.

"Your favorite song." He whispered.

"Yours too," she lightly laughed.

Sasuke scooted closer and went to touch her hand.

"You have the most beautiful eyes Sakura." He calmly whispered.

Sakura shivered and thanked him.

"When I first saw you that's the first thing I noticed about you." He said while he gently lifted his hands and lifted up her black lenses.

Sakura looked at him surprisingly, and her cheeks began to color in a deep red. She couldn't help, but think why had he paid so much attention to her, and they had just met today. Either way nobody had ever said anything like that to her before. Her mind was filled with confusing thoughts, but there was question she just had to ask. She looked at him frowning, and began to shake.

"Can I ask you something Sasuke?" her jade eyes began to water a tiny bit.

"Of course." Sasuke reassured her. "Did I do something wrong?" "If you think I'm being too forward, I'll stop."

"No, it's not that." She bit her lower lip, and she let a warm tear slide down her cheek.

Sasuke brushed the tear away and hugged her.

"Don't cry." He calmly said. "Why are you crying?"

The pink haired Haruno grasped onto Sasuke and hugged him tighter.

"Why did you kiss me?" She softly whispered to him. "Is it because you felt sorry for me?" She clung onto him tighter.

"No, no, no." Sasuke crossed his arms around her small body and squeezed her lovingly. "I kissed you, because…" Sasuke closed his eyes, and bit his lower lip nervously. " I kissed you, because I like you." " I mean isn't it obvious, the note on the back of the picture, and when I said you had beautiful eyes." Sasuke went on and on, until Sakura hushed him.

"I'm sorry." "It's just that." "That was my first kiss." She tried to explain to him. "It was just so unexpected, I didn't know what to think."

Sasuke looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry I stole your first kiss." He looked down and sighed.

"Don't be sorry!" Sakura tried to reassure him. "I liked the kiss."

"Really?" he said smiling. "To be honest, that was my first kiss too."

"Yes really." Sakura grinned, and hugged him once more. "And that's good to hear."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her once again, and squeezed. She felt so good to hug. The pink haired Haruno slowly moved away, and look into his beautiful onyx eyes.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

"Yes Sakura?"

" Will you kiss me again?" she asked him quietly.

Without answering, Sasuke slowly moved closer to Sakura again, and gently caressed her soft face into his palm. He edged his lips towards hers, and kissed her softly. He kept kissing her soft lips, making her shake under his massive hands. Soon after, their sweet kisses began to deepen and Sasuke gently laid the pink haired Haruno onto the mattress, and glided towards her, and kissed her repeatedly. Gaining more courage, She slid her tongue into his cavern and grabbed him by his ebony locks. She groaned into his mouth making the dark haired Uchiha slip his tongue into hers when deciding he would take over. After several minutes of fiery kisses both of them pulled out of the kiss and took in a breath of air. Sasuke stared down at the tired Haruno and smiled. She blushed and pulled the Uchiha by the collar to kiss him once again.

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke walked down the stairs, and sat on the black loveseat side by side. Both of them heard a car door close, and Sasuke smiled happily.

"My mom is home." He said in excitement. "I want you to meet her."

The Haruno looked at him with an uneasy look, and he kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry," he whispered into her ear. "She's nice."

Sakura shook her head in believing him. The door slowly opened revealing beautiful woman with raven colored hair, and who dressed in bohemian style.

"Hello." She said entering the House. "Hello Sasuke," she smiled at him, and then she looked at Sakura. "Hello lovely," "Welcome to our home."

Sasuke's mother walked over to the pink haired Haruno and hugged her.

"What's your name sweetie?" she said when pulling out of the hug.

"I'm Sakura." She said nervously.

"Sakura." She said to herself. Your name is beautiful, just like you." Mrs. Uchiha spoke with such a loving tone.

Sakura thanked her for the compliment, and Sasuke's mother left the room.

"See, I was right." Sasuke whispered softly into Sakura's ear.

Sasuke kissed her lightly on the cheek, and took her hand. He stared deeply into her emerald eyes and smiled. The raven haired Uchiha kissed her on the lips, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"When do you have to go home?" Sasuke muttered while frowning.

"I have to be home by dinner." Sakura replied.

The Haruno took out her cell, and fumbled with it trying to see the time.

"It's 5:30," Sakura said in disappointment.

"Oh, I see." Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke's mother walked into the room carrying a pitcher of lemonade and some homemade cookies. She sat them on the coffee table and plopped herself onto the couch.

"I thought you guys would want a snack." She said tiredly.

"Thanks." Sakura replied to Mikoto.

"Hard day at work mom?" Sasuke asked in concern.

"Very, I'm always on my feet." She said while wiping a bead of sweat off her face.

Sasuke turned to face Sakura and gestured towards his mother.

"My mom is a photographer." He grinned.

"That's so cool." Sakura said in amazement.

"Yes, the art thing seems to run in the family." Mikoto laughed to herself. "Sasuke draws and paints, I take pictures, and before Sasuke's father passed away, Fugaku played the cello."

As soon Sakura heard those words her heart skipped a beat. "His father passed away?" she thought to herself. Mikoto was suddenly lost in thought.

"Sometimes I can still hear his beautiful music." She whispered loud enough for Sasuke and Sakura to hear. She filled a cup of lemonade and sat back into the couch and sipped the drink slowly.

Sasuke's face went sour, and he closed his onyx eyes in sadness. Mikoto noticed Sasuke's reaction, and she swiftly changed topic.

"How was your first day of school honey?" she chimed loudly.

"It was okay." He replied with a yawn.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad." She said while chuckling. "And look you've already made friends." She gestured towards the Haruno.

Sasuke smugly smiled and looked over at Sakura and winked. Sakura blushed and looked away from Sasuke.

"Mom, will you be able to take Sakura home?" The ebony haired Uchiha asked.

"Of course," she said before getting up and stretching. "Does she have to go home now?"

"Yes," Sasuke said sadly.

"Oh, well." "She can see if she can stay for dinner, is that ok?" Mrs. Uchiha suggested.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Sakura?" Sasuke said begging.

"Sounds good to me," Sakura replied. "I won't get in trouble or anything."

Sasuke grinned in excitement, and fell back into the loveseat.

"Does lasagna sound good for tonight?"

"Sakura?" The dark haired Uchiha looked at her for approval.

"Yes, lasagna is good." Sakura replied while smiling.

Mikoto walked into the kitchen, and went get started on dinner. Sasuke eyed Sakura across the couch and sinisterly grinned. The ebony haired Uchiha grabbed the pink haired Haruno by the hand and dragged her up the stairs.

"Sasuke?" she cried as they were flailing up the staircase. The dark haired Uchiha closed the door behind them and bit his lower lip and backed Sakura against the door.

"Sasuke?" she looked at him in concern.

He had both of arms on the door with her head between them. Sasuke stared at her with intensity in his deep onyx orbs. He sinisterly smirked at her and brought his face close to hers. He placed his lips against her burning ears, and lightly blew, making her shiver. He laughed quietly, and slowly brought two of his fingers up and placed them underneath her chin. Sasuke gently lifted her face up, and he licked her upper lip. Sakura tried to kiss him, but he playfully pulled away, and she pouted. He wrapped his muscled arms around her waist and lightly squeezed her in his grip. He roped his arms around her body, and decided to lift her up off the floor. The dark haired Uchiha held her in his arms bridal style and brought her to his bed. He laid her down, and climbed onto the bed after. He grabbed a remote to his black stereo and turned it on. The Evanescence song "Your Star" filled the room, and he started to put his arms around Sakura's body. He looked at her beautiful emerald eyes, and the pink haired Haruno scooted closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her moist lips onto his. They continued to kiss while the music lingered in the soft atmosphere. There they both lay in each other's arms, until dinner was ready to be served.


End file.
